Innocent Misunderstanding
by DNAisUnique
Summary: The human taco postition is very comfortable." *Post-ep for 'The Crank in the Shaft.'*


**Okay so I was trying to get away from writing end scene expansions, but this one demanded to be written. Follows 'The Crank in the Shaft,' but won't spoil the plot. **

**Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

Brennan peeked over the desk at Booth and couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out. She stood up and placed her hands on his desk. "You need some help down there?"

"No, I'm good, Bones. The human taco position is very comfortable," he replied sarcastically.

"Okay, then. I'm glad you got your chair, but I've got to get back to the lab." She turned to leave but only made it to the door.

Booth grunted and moved around in the chair, but couldn't make it budge. "Uh, I changed my mind," he called after her. "I think I'm gonna need your help after all."

"Well, just take your feet off the desk and get up," she said, even though she was already back in his office to help.

Booth grunted a few more times, but his feet remained on the desk. Frustrated, he looked at Brennan. "As you can see, I'm still stuck. Could you just give my feet a little shove?"

She stepped around his desk and pushed his feet off of it.

That little motion proved to be enough to jolt the tilt mechanism of the chair back into working order, and Booth found himself crashing backward toward the floor.

Instinctively, Brennan reached for her partner, but succeeded only in losing her balance and tumbling forward onto Booth. Her left elbow connected with his ribs, and her forehead collided with his chin.

"God, Bones," he groaned. "Why'd you have to do that?"

Brennan moaned, too, and rubbed her forehead. Then she placed her hands on either side of Booth's head and pushed herself up. "You said you needed my help."

"Well, you're not much help right now. I think you broke my rib." He tried to rub the injury but found his hand trapped between their bodies.

"Fractured maybe, but the impact force needed to completely break it…"

"Don't lecture, Bones, just move."

"I'm trying to get off, Booth," she shot back, "but it's not that easy considering our current position."

"I'm pretty much useless on my back like this," he told her, wiggling enough to get his hands free. "You're gonna have to do all the work."

"Okay, Booth. You push, and I'll roll…"

She was interrupted by a crisp tapping on the office door.

"Booth, man, next time you feel the urge to get it on with your woman at work, try closing the door and drawing the shades," Special Agent Clay Marshall said with a smile. "I could hear y'all from my office."

Embarrassment coursed through Booth and gave him the adrenaline rush he needed to push Brennan off and scramble to his feet.

"It's not what it looks like, Marshall," Booth exclaimed.

"Hey, man, I'm not judging. I'm just saying you might want to be more discreet."

By this time, Brennan had gotten to her feet and was straightening out her shirt.

"Wow, Booth. You certainly got yourself a looker," Marshall said as his eyes slowly traveled over Brennan's upper body.

Booth cleared his throat, drawing Marshall's attention. "Not that we have anything to explain to you, Marshall, but this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, and she was just helping me with my new chair. Bones, this is Agent Clay Marshall."

"Is that what you're calling it these days—'helping with your chair?'"

Booth glared at Marshall, but Marshall continued.

"I heard her say she was trying to get off, and you were on your back in the floor. What else was I supposed to think?"

"That my chair was malfunctioning!" Booth shouted.

Brennan sensed the extent of Booth's anger and placed her hand lightly on his arm. "Booth, it's just an innocent misunderstanding. Don't make a big deal out of it."

He looked at her and sighed. "You're right, Bones," he said, immediately calmed by her touch. "Innocent misunderstanding. Sorry to bother you, Marshall."

"No problem, Booth." The men shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Brennan," Marshall called over his shoulder as he left Booth's office.

"Yeah, you too, Agent Marshall," she replied absently. She turned back to Booth with a puzzled look on her face. "Why did he think we were having sex behind your desk?"

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
